narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Namida Shizuka
Namida Hyuga(日向ナミダ, Hyūga Namida)nee Shizuka (静か) is a kunoichi from Takigakure. She would later marry Tokuma Hyuga and emigrate to Konohagakure, thus becoming a member of the Hyūga Clan. She possesses Boil Release kekkei genkai. Background Namida is younger child in Shizuka family, she grew in Takigakure. Her parents were ninja of Kirigakure, but they left the village during the rule of Fourth Mizukage Yagura. They were died when she was a baby and her older sister Izue Shizuka educated her. Namida grew up not knowing about bloodline of her family, and Izue decided to tell nothing about past of their parents. Namida had an ordinary childhood, without any serious complication. In Ninja`s Academy Namida envied to her classmates, that had parents. Wishing to feel parent`s love she dreamed to be adopted by strong clan. Withal Izue have been spending a lot of time for a missions and she couldn`t stay with sister all time. Namida worried about this and felt alone. She started pulling pranks for attracting attention. Because of it Izue was often called to Academy. For occupied something her mind, Izue has teached Namida ninjutsu. So, in such young age Namida opened her natural talent. Villagers didn`t like Namida because she delivered troubles, but Hisen protected her against the anger of surrounding. When Izue left village for a mission, he always keep an eye on her. That`s why Namida since a childhood in good relationships with Shibuki, that acted as a surrogate older brother to caring about her. In time Fū joined them. After Hisen dying she continue to support Shibuki as village Head. Since that time Namida started practice pretty hard in ninjutsu for being a reliable support for village. Personality When Namida was younger she was characterised as boisterous and defiant. In that time she was a problem child, that needed in love and parent`s care, which she couldn`t receive. Only one persone in whole village could affect her, it was Namida`s elder sister Izue Shizuka. Unlike Izue she doesn`t remember her parents, for this reason Namida was very close with her sister as with last blood-relative. Izue was Namida`s idol, and she dreamed to be such strong as her sister was. During Part I, she seen as an active, energetic and self-confident persone. Because she overstimates her power, she often get into troubles. Namida smile and laugh a lot, with peers she is communication and friendly. But she doesn`t like dweebs and upstarts, with them she bahaves arrogant and derisively. Anyway, she doesn`t shy to ask for forgiveness, if she was wrong. She is sly and snide girl, that likes different dangerous adventures. Namida also can treats dramatically, so she depresses if someone of her friends doesn`t share her point of opinion, but she quickly calm down. Namida is kind and sensitive persone, she is sincere, reliable friend, and strong, accomplished ninja. She doesn`t like stereotypes, mostly she was very angry to found out there are no many historicaly famouse kunoichi in Takigakure, so her purpose is to prove that kunoichis can be as strong as shinobi-men. During Part II, she didn`t change a lot after two years, just started more appreciate life. After the death of Shizuka Izue Namida was depressed moral and took Izue`s death pretty hard. She is brave ninja and often smile even during battle. She decided by herself to joined to Fourth Shinobi World War for support her friends. In New Era she seems as caring and gentle wife. She loves Tokuma Hyuga, and respects his opinion, but she has bad relationships with some of Hyuga, because of their behaviour with Akito. Namida deeply loves her family, and ready to protects them at the expense of life. She is very responsible in her duties as mother. Earlier she spent a lot of time with her both kids, but after Hatoe has been started her trainings with Hyuga Clan, she drift apart with her mom. Even so, Namida expresses pride in Hatoe's successes. She doesn`t shy to support her loudly, instead Hatoe is embarrassed her mom is very emotional. She worries a lot about situation with Akito, and she mad at herself she can`t help him. Appearance Namida has wide brown eyes and long red hair. She has a beauty mark under her left eye. In Part I she had braid her hair in free pigtail. Namida appeared in green dress knee length with mesh on the bosom, from above Namida wears purple jacket with pocket. She also wore dark scarf, navy blue gloves and one grey arm warmer on the left hand, dark brown bike shorts with a shuriken holster around her right thigh, blue sandals, and the standard Taki forehead protector. In Part II her hair looks longer, and now she braids the tight pigtail. Namida wears still the same scarf, a green and grey kimono jacket and brown pants with knee-high boots and a navy blue belt. She also wears brown gloves with fishnet underneath. As well, she affixes on her belt the standard Taki forehead protector. Namida wears the standard Takigakure flak jacket and clothing during the Fourth Shinobi World War. In adulthood, Namida has middle length hair, which she braid in pigtails on one side. Namida's attire consists of a green kimono jacket similar to her Part II one, and beige long skirt. Abilities Namida shown as rugged and resourceful kunoichi. She is less strong and intelligent than her sister, but she is capable in ninjutsu. Namida has enough high chakra reserve for using strong Water Release technique. Namida also has natural ability to feel Tailed Beast chakra, which help her to determine jinchūriki. Kekkei Genkai Namida inherited Boil Release from parents, and has learnt techniques by Izue Shizuka. Kekkei Genkai allows her to simultaneously use water and fire natures to release a corrosive mist that can melt almost anything it touches. She also has the ability to alter the potency and acidity of the mist created by her Boil Release techniques, and is apparently not affected by the mist herself. Namida`s children also inherited this Kekkei Genkai. Ninjutsu Water Release is affinity nature type of Namida, which she often uses in battles. Namida is a master of Water Release techniques, being able to alter an entire battlefield by create a large volume of water to give her the field advantage, and to use for attacks. Sensory Perception Since childhood Namida has ability to feel the jinchūriki chakra if person nearby her. She easily identified Naruto is jinchūriki in their first meeting. Fūinjutsu Namida`s level knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu isn`t very high, but it is enough for using not the complicated barriers or seal. Namida demonstrated her skills in the Fourth Shinobi World War during battle with reincarneted Izue Shizuka. Stats Part I Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! Namida meet with Team 7 nearby Takigakure. She was worried to see unfamiliar shinobi and deciding they are spies, has attacked them and captured Sakura. But then she noticed Shibuki, that explained Team 7 was covered by him. Later, Namida helped to clean waterfall from garbage, she said Naruto she was surprised to see jinchūriki over there. She explained she can feel Tailed Beast chakra in people, and she was sure that jinchūriki can`t leave the village without experienced accompanying. Naruto didn`t like her words. Shibuki noticed that Naruto became angry after conversation with Namida, said that whatever she told, Namida didn`t want to hurt him. When Takigakure was attacked Namida sacrificed herself for holding enemies, till Shibuki with other achieve Takigakure. But she was captured, as other villagers. When she got free she helped Team 7 to handle with enemies. Demonstrated good skills in Water Release ninjutsu. Mizuki Tracking Mission Namida arrived to Konohagakure together with her sister Izue Shizuka. This was their first joint mission, so Namida seems very excited. Izue asked Tsunade permission to make tour of the Konoha for Namida at the time they resolve things. Tsunade appoint Naruto for this mission, that accidentally picked in her office. When Mizuki escaped from prison, Izue prefer not to drawn into deals of Konohagakure. But Namida secretly followed Naruto and was drawn into battle against Mizuki. When it was time to come home, Namida promised she will back here, because time she spent there was really cheerful. Izue thanking Sakura and Naruto they were caring of her little sister. But she looked dissapointed because Tsunade still didn`t pay back the debt. In real, this mission wasn`t official, that was own intiative of Izue Shizuka to see Tsunade. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Namida saying good-bye Fū and wish her to have a good time on Chūnin Exams. Later, she was called by Shibuki, that informed Izue Shizuka was killed. Part II Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission Namida met Team Yamato in hotel. She was Ambassador of Takigakure for a few month and then back to the village. She told Sakura and Naruto about death of Izue and prompted the short way to Tenchi Bridge. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Namida decided to participate in the Fourth Shinobi World War on her own initiative. She joined to Surprise Attack Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces. She appeared when battle was begun already and opposed reincernated Izue Shizuka, that was controlled by Sasori. After Omoi has freed Izue, Namida could use all her skills in battle face-to-face. In this battle she at first used Fūinjutsu techniques for immobilize Izue. After Izue Shizuka was sealed, Namida helped injured Muta Aburame and Tokuma Hyuga. Then she headed to the Third Division. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes As other shinobi, Namida was caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. In her dream, Namida has dinner in noisy company of her big family, Shibuki and Fū. Namida laughts when Fū said that she also want be the most famouse kunoichi of Takigakure, like Namida. Namida looks surprised and happy, when Izue states about her engagement. Naruto and Sasuke eventually release the Infinite Tsukuyomi, freeing Namida and the rest of the world and thus ending the Fourth Shinobi World War. New Era After several years after war Namida married the Tokuma Hyuga, and moved to Konohagakure. Shortly after their marriage, Tokuma Hyuga and Namida had a daughter named Hatoe, and two years later a son named Akito. She lived in Hyuga clan together with her family, but when found out about Akito`s conflicts with member oh clan, have moved to another house with son and husband. She was aparted with her daughter, because, as owner of Byakugan, Hatoe should continue her tranings and stay with clan. Currently Namida is Hokage's Assistant, she is responsible about schedule of Hokage and documentation. She also responsible for immigrants of Takigakure and represents their interests. Academy Arc Namida appeared in episode 17 at the ceremony for ancestors. She had put her package in the river before Sarada arrived. Trivia *The name "Namida" (涙) means "tear", and her surname "Shizuka" (静) means "silent". *Namida`s strong point is Ninjutsu, her weak point is Genjutsu. *Namida's hobby is collecting souvenirs from places she visited. *Namida wished to surpass her sister Izue Shizuka. *Namida's favourite food is fried fish. Her least favourite is yakitori. Quotes (To Naruto)"The louder you yell about turning the world, the louder the world will be laughing at you when you fail." (About Fū)"The person who loved life so much did not have to die like this." (About Izue)"It's too late to be afraid of losing someone. In this world, I really do not have any more loved people left." References Namida Shizuka is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Luchi26 on deviantART. Category:FINAL Category:Original Character Category:Takigakure Category:Hyuga Category:Female Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Konohagakure